My Little Pony OOTL
by Drako-Atzeylit
Summary: Determinación es la cualidad principal de muchos con una gran esperanza en si mismos y que nunca renuncian, pues al tenerla siempre dan lo mejor de si y siempre siguen hacia delante sin importar las adversidades frente ellos, todo gracias a una gran e inquebrantable determinación y con su esperanza jamas, pero jamas perdida en ellos mismos, pudieron alcanzar sus sueños.
1. Origen

**My Little Pony O.O.T.L**

**Origen**

-Como bien muchos hemos de saber, la vida se originó hace siglos, no que siglos, hace miles de años, no no, que miles de años, sino miles de milenios y…-

-MH, MH Señor Hyades, por favor ahórreme la introducción por favor- comentaba un pegaso que tomaba notándosele un tono de poca importancia respecto a su alumno.

-Pero… la introducción es lo que siempre llama la atención, su una película empezara mal, el público lo juzgaría por lo mismo…- comentaba un joven unicornio notándoselo un poco nervioso siendo interrumpido nuevamente por su profesor.

-Por favor Señor, esta es la sexta vez que decido re escucharlo, tengo exámenes que corregir, ingresos que aprobar, no desperdicie mi tiempo con una introducción y más sabiendo a lo que escuchare-

-Pero tienen que creerme, mi teoría no es tan delirante como usted y muchos…- trataba de comentar con valor el joven unicornio solo siendo detenido por el golpe seco del casco de su profesor contra la mesa.

-Karmio, si tu teoría es básicamente lo mismo que la veces anteriores solo que con otras palabras… solo dímelo, realmente no tengo tiempo que perder hay otras grandes mentes como la tuya, allí afuera esperando poder entrar, por favor, conocí bien a tu padre y fue un gran semental, no desperdicies tu talento en esta loca teoría tuya- dijo el profesor un tanto enojado y retando a su alumno, el cual parecía que conocía desde hace tiempo por medio del padre de este.

-Quizás haya conocido a mi padre, algo que también hice, pero… yo no soy el, no soy mi padre, no dirigiré mi vida por su camino si no por el mío propio profesor- decía con determinación Karmio no inmutándose ante el profesor.

-Determinación… eres muy parecido a él más de lo que piensas- comentaba el profesor marcando con un sello rojo una carpeta en la cual estaba en nombre de Hyades Karmio rechazándola y siendo tomada por este mismo de mala manera y saliendo del aula con un fuerte portazo, provocando solamente un suspiro en el profesor, el cual comenzaba a analizar y corregir distintas pruebas como exámenes de ingreso.

Mientras fuera del aula y en las puertas de la universidad de Canterlot… Karmio solo tomaba furioso con su magia su teoría y la partía en varios pedazos para luego tirarlo en un cesto de basura.

-De que me sirve tener otro rechazado, me lo sé de memoria mi propia teoría, MH… si la misma no fuera teoría y algo real, todos me tomaría en serio, pero sé que es posible, todos lo dudan pero sé que es posible- pensaba Karmio un tanto enojado en un banco de la universidad al ver lo recio que sus profesores se mostraban contra él, por como ellos lo llamaban, una teoría disparata y loca al mismo tiempo.

Karmio solo decidía quedarse sentado por varios minutos mientras observaba como otras mentes jóvenes soñaba con ingresar a la prestigiosa universidad de Canterlot, lo cual le formaba una sonrisa por ver tantas mentes con deseo de aprender y conocer, pero esa sonrisa cambiaba a enojo cuando observaba algunos ponis ricos pasear por el campus sabiendo obviamente que ellos habían ingresado por su dinero y no por sus conocimientos y que perderían el tiempo de ellos y el de los maestros inútilmente.

-Mh eso lo que yo mismo hago, si es que mi pérdida de tiempo no fuera valiosa, ¿por qué no quieren creerla?- volvía a pensar Karmio pensado que sería un tanto irónico que él se quejara de que los ricos hacían perder tiempo a los profesores, aunque se animaba al alentarse y decirse a sí mismo que no era un pérdida de tiempo, si no que debía esforzarse más.

Para dejar de hacerse mala sangre o alegrarse por los ponis del campus… Karmio solo decidía levantarse y dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, mientras que en el aula de donde había salido enojado, casi furioso…

-Ah… este joven, porque desperdicia ese gran talento, esa gran inteligencia en alto tan tonto, aislar una célula para hacerla neutras y estudiarla… es algo tan imposible, pero no se rinde, solo espero que se dé cuenta que no es posible y use su mente para otro propósito- pensaba el profesor mientras pensaba en el destino del joven Karmio y su ambición por esa teoría.

Días… más tarde… el profesor se encontraba dando clase, siendo que en dicha clase Karmio también se hallaba junto a otros tantos ponis de diversos tipos y género, al término de la misma la mayoría de ellos se retiraba pero Karmio se quedaba a lo último.

-Profesor… solicito permiso para usar los laboratorios de la universidad- comentaba Karmio educada y respetuosamente.

¿-Por qué debería aceptar esta solicitud?, mi rama es la ciencia de la vida, pero tienes que hablar con el profesor encargado de los laboratorios- preguntaba extrañado el profesor ante la solicitud de su alumno siendo que no necesariamente le tenía que pedir permiso a él, sino al profesional pertinente.

-Porque usted es uno de los profesores más respetado y conocidos, con su mención, tendré más oportunidad de usar los laboratorios- comentaba Karmio explicando sus razones.

-Mh… por que no se lo pides al profesor, tú también tomas esa clase y tus calificaciones deberían permitirte acceder a él- decía el profesor alentando a Karmio que hablara por sí mismo, pero aun así pareciéndole extraño, después de todo, si ya había insistido seis veces con su teoría, insistirle a otro profesor no sería problema para el en lo absoluto.

-Por la misma razón que no aceptan mi teoría, el profesor no me dejara usarlo, ya que sería una pérdida del material universitario y de tiempo, aunque lo hiciera en mí tiempo libre- explicaba Karmio el porqué de que por sí mismo no conseguiría el permiso.

-Y si estuviera a cargo tampoco te lo prestaría, es un desperdicio de tu tiempo, por favor Karmio desiste de esa estúpida teoría- dijo el profesor tratando de convencerlo nuevamente de que olvidase su teoría, causando que Karmio solo se molestara y se retirara del aula sin decir palabra alguna.

… … …

-Mes tres… eh digo tercero, la célula muestra claramente un gran adaptación a cualquier tipo de sangre equina, sin dudas no ha tenido problemas para aceptar la simples muestras de sangre de los unicornio, pegasos o ponis terrestres, me asombra a mí mismo su capacidad de adaptación… diablos, se me hizo carde, no tarde, ah… deja de grabar- comentaba una vos que se mostraba claramente grabando sus estudios siendo que era interrumpida abruptamente.

Mostrando en la siguiente escena a un Karmio en edad adulta, con un portafolio a su lado y bien vestido saliendo de lo que parecía su propia casa de dos pisos e a lo incluiría un ático, tomando un rápido rumbo al castillo de Canterlot.

Karmio corría apresurado hacia las puertas del castillo y cuando visualizaba a los guardias en el medio… este se detenía en seco y sacaba su credencial y una nota mostrando que tenía un cita importante en el mismo, luego de unos pocos minutos llegaba a la recepción real, en donde los guardias cacheaban de que no llevaba nada peligroso para luego dejarlo pasar a recepción en sí.

-Debe ser incomodo que reciben todas tus pertenencias- decía la recepcionista del lugar al ver al pobre unicornio siendo cacheado.

-Nah… estoy acostumbrado, ya eh venido varias veces y me acostumbro, (aunque mi puntualidad nuca es…), ¡whoa! ¿Eres nueva?- comento Karmio cuando finalmente observaba a la recepcionista, siendo… para él, una hermosa pegaso de atrapantes ojos azules y pelaje gris pálido, causando en ella un leve sonroja miento y desvió de la mirada, pero rápidamente recuperaba el profesionalismo.

-Eh… ejem, señor Hydades, si no me equivoco las princesas lo están esperando, por favor no las haga esperar más de lo que ya lo hizo- decía la recepcionista con algo de seriedad pero con la primera impresión que le había dado a Karmio, este no parecía inmutarse ante tal actitud.

-Está bien, pasara, pero la veré nuevamente encanto- comentaba con una sonrisa Karmio mientras avanzaba hacia lo portones, pero llevándosela puesto por estar visualizando a la portera causando una leve risa en ella, vergüenza en Karmio y una risas de los guardias que lo habían revisado, para que luego el golpeara la puerta y se abrieran gracias a los unicornios encargados de ese deber.

-Señor… Hyades, un gusto volver a verlo- comentaba la princesa Celestia mientras Karmio avanzaba hasta su trono y se reverenciaba ante ella.

-También es un gusto volver a verla princesa… disculpe si le soy grosero, pero iré al grano, el tiempo en mi caso es corto, (espero que célula no muera antes de que llegue, necesito encontrar como alargarle el tiempo de vida a que solo casi tres meses y medio)- comentaba Karmio sonando lo más sincero, amable y cortes posible, siendo que Celestia con una leve sonrisa asentía y aceptaba.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos al grano, ¿qué resultados muestran estos últimos tres meses?-

-Pues… pese a mesclar la sangre de diferentes tipos de ponis y de diferente sexo… hay un 50 y 50 que sea algo que los padres son, si se cruza un poni de tierra y pegaso, hay 50 y 50 porciento, no hay forma de saber o manipularlo, (al menos conocido para mí, eh oído que por otras ciudades lo hacen), y si llega a ser hembra o macho también hay un 50 y 50, sin importar las mixturas el resultado siempre es el mismo, en cuanto al porcentaje- comentaba Karmio explicando a la princesa los resultado que había aportados sus estudios estos últimos tres meses.

-Bien, solo tenemos que hacerlo presentable, así los futuros padres sabrán que su hijo podrá ser de alguna fisionomía de los padres, en cuanto al género son las mismo posibilidades- comentaba Celestia tomando la hojas del informe por Karmio, siendo que la puerta principal se habría mostrado a la princesa Luna, causando que Karmio se reverenciara ante ella, la cual le sonreía y tomaba lugar al lado de su hermana.

-¿Pues qué nos traes hoy señor Hyades?- decía Luna siendo que Karmio se proponía a hablar, pero Celestia le interrumpía mostrándole a su hermana el reporte y resumiéndoselo de paso.

-Vez hermana, si hay mixtura, las posibilidades son iguales para que ya sea, unicornio, pegaso o poni terrestre-

-Si… lo veo hermana, buen trabajo-

-No hay de que, un científico se siente pagado cuando felicitan sus estudios, (y más siendo las princesas, quien diría que en mi vida estaría tan cerca de ella, todos me decían que no podía llegar tan lejos, claro ellos se habrán rendido, pero miren en donde estoy por no tirar nunca la mía)- comentaba Karmio humildemente mientras ambas princesas seguían mirando el informe, notándose satisfechas con los resultados, mientras Karmio solo desviaba la mirada y admirando los vitrales los cuales siempre observaba cada vez que se reunía con las princesas entre otras veces.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos y algunas pocas preguntas de las princesas por alguna duda… Karmio procedía a entregarle todos el informe completo junto con el resumido antes de saludarlas y retirarse del salón del trono.

-¿Y… a las princesa les molesto su impuntualidad señor Hyades?- comentaba la recepcionista sonriente ante la posibilidad de que al unicornio sus planes no le hubiera funcionado.

-Pues… al decir verdad, nada mal, ni siquiera lo mencionaron el hecho y eso que la princesa Luna llego más tarde que yo, (unos minutos, pero llego más que yo en fin)- dijo Karmio con una sonrisa coqueta mientras apoyaba una de sus patas en el escritorio de la secretaria.

-Bueno para la siguiente no tendrá tanta suerte- decía la recepcionista mientras retomaba su trabajo aunque Karmio solo le sonreía.

-¿Y cómo se llama usted?, bella pegaso- comentaba pícaramente Karmio tratando de seducir obviamente a la secretaria la cual trataba de no prestarle atención en lo más mínimo.

-Por favor, si sus asuntos terminaron aquí por hoy, retírese… no solo tengo que atenderlo a usted, sino a ponis muchos más importantes- decía la secretaria para tratar de sacarse al Karmio que se estaba volviendo un tanto pesado.

-Al menos de tal hermosa…-

-¿¡Si le digo mi nombre dejara de molestarme!?- comentaba la pegaso bastante molesta ya por la insistencia del semental.

-Sip, lo hare, no la molestare más, (por esta semana)-

-Azure- decía la yegua causando en Karmio una sonrisa por saber tan lindo nombre pero también…

-Azure… cuanto- preguntaba Karmio por saber el resto de tan lindo nombre a tan bella yegua.

-Solo dijo que con mi nombre bastaría, no es necesario mi apellido-

-Pero…-

-Le recuerdo mi apellido no era parte del trato, ahora déjeme trabajar señor Hyades- comentaba Azure ya molesta por la actitud del semental eh indicando atreves de una seña con la pata a los guardias que retiraran al unicornio, siendo que era sacado por la buenas pero sin perder su vista de Azure y sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

-Esa yegua… hermosa, será mi futura esposa, lo presiento- pensaba Karmio mientras se retiraba del castillo de Canterlo para su hogar, pero sin sacarse la imagen de la hermosa yegua que acababa de conocer.

… … …

Siendo apenas las primeras horas de luz solar… un unicornio se mostraba trabajando en su laboratorio, mientras observaba como reaccionaba varias muestras de sangre en un tubo de ensaño ante las temperaturas y sus cambios bruscos.

-Mh… dis cinco, parece ser que como cualquier otro liquido… la sangre se ve afectada normalmente, la cual sería entendible es solo un líquido y nuestro sistema vascular y circulatorio la protegen de evaporarse como… ah… que pérdida de tiempo- comentaba un voz mientras grabada sus hallazgos, pero deteniéndose y borrando todo lo que había dicho por considerarlo completamente inútil y de más.

-Estoy muy cansado… tanto que no sé qué hacer mientras lo principal se desarrolla- se decía a si mismo Karmio tomando los tubos de ensaño y desechándolos en una maquina esterilizadora para luego tirar el líquido resultante al drenaje y volviendo a limpiar los tubos de ensaño.

-Amor… por favor, ¿podrías no despertarte tan temprano solo para ir al laboratorio?, al menos prepara el desayuno para el pequeño- comentaba una pegaso la cual se veía cansada y despeinada, posiblemente por haberse despertado recientemente u otras razones.

-Si… es solo que costumbre, creo que no es fácil la vida de padre como la pensábamos, pero bueno vuelve a dormir, si se despierta lo atiendo mientras iré a hacer el desayuno como me ordenaste-

-Yo no te ordene nada Karmio, si tú lo tomas como ordenes no es mi problema amor- comentaba un tanto ofendida la yegua mientras Karmio se le acercaba con una leve sonrisa.

-Azure… desde que comenzamos a salir, tus indirectas son siempre ordenes amor- dijo Karmio abrazando a su esposa mientras ella correspondía el abrazo.

-Bueno si no fueras tan sumiso en ciertas partes… no te daría tantas órdenes tonto- comentaba sonriente Azure mientras besaba a su esposo para luego escuchar ambos los llantos de su pequeño que provenía del piso de arriba.

-Bueno… como dije iré yo- decía Karmio separándose del abrazo con Azure mientras subía para atender a su pequeño.

A los pocos segundos… Karmio abría la puerta del cuarto revelando nada más ni menos a su pequeño llorando por alguna razón, siendo que él lo levantaba y mesia para calmarlo.

-Ya ya ya, mi pequeño, para esta aquí, no pasa nada, de seguro tendrás hambre, vamos abajo a que te prepare la leche- decía Karmio a su hijo tranquilizándolo un poco pero sin dejar de llorar mientras lo seguía meciendo y juntos bajaban a la cocina en donde Azure para sorpresa de Karmio estaba preparando el biberón al pequeño.

-Algunas cosas… solo lo pueden realizar la madres amor- comentaba con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a su pequeño y en pocos segundos lo calmaba haciendo que Karmio se enojara levemente por ver con la facilidad que su esposaba lograba calmar al hijo de ambos.

-Bueno al menos es un semental, y yo poder enseñarle más cosas que tú, como cuando su cuerpo cambie magia…- comentaba Karmio presumiendo un gran posible talento de su hijo.

-Ah ah ah ah, señor machismo, que cuando sus alas se desarrollen y sean más grandes volara tan espléndidamente como su madre- decía Azure defendiendo que su hijo no solo podría usar magia si no que también algún día volaría, siendo que comenzaba una leve discusión entre ambos, mientras el pequeño solo tenía la vista puesta en su biberón viendo como su comida se preparaba.

-Pero estoy seguro que con mi inteligencia heredara… el uso de su magia será excepcional, superior a su capacidad de vuelo- Karmio volvía a decir que las habilidades mágicas de su hijo superarían a las de vuelo.

-Crees que la magia lo es todo, tú no sabes los que es descansar en nubes y pasar atreves de ellas- comentaba Azure defendiendo nuevamente a su especie mientras que el pequeño de ambos solo tenía la mirada puesta en su comida a punto de estar.

-No, pero podría pisarlas con el hechizo adecuado- decía Karmio mientras tomaba el biberón con su magia y la enfriaba a la temperatura adecuada para luego entregársela a Azure y que ella sonriente se la diera a su pequeño que gustoso la aceptaba.

-Ah… bueno cielo, el tiempo nos dirá que será de nuestro pequeño campeón-

-Yep y de seguro varias yeguas querían estar con él, tal como su padre en la adolecen… cia- decía Karmio un tanto alegre pero en las últimas palabras terminaba temeroso por la mirada de Azure y la referencia de el a antiguas ex novias y de cualquier yegua que se acercara a su hijo.

… … …

**Y bueno… aquí terminaría la premier de lo que sería mi nuevo fic y proyecto, el cual les puedo asegurar que no tiene ni tendrá relación alguna con ninguno de mis fics actuales.**

**Todo lo que se ha leído hasta aquí y pensado… puede y podrá estar sujetos a futuros cambios si no lo decido yo, quizás sea un tanto más corto a lo que se vienen acostumbrando, pero con esta historia esa es la idea, que no me lleve tanto hacer los capítulos y publicarlos, pero pese a estas palabras… no verán el primer capítulo de este por un largo tiempo, ya que como había mencionado en un bonus de "2da Generación" no habría más historias hasta que la misma terminara o avise.**

**Y sin más que agregarles queridos lectores… hasta la próxima de este fic, que será… bueno quien sabe, si se pide pronto habrá más, lectores.**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	2. Principios

**My Little Pony O.O.T.L**

Principios

Mientras en uno de los salones de una de las más prestigiadas universidades de Canterlot y por ende de casi toda Equestria…

-Oye Karmio, presta atención- comentaba un poni de tierra a Karmio quien veía por la ventana de la clase, sin prestarle mucha atención a la misma, y por como lo dijo, el tema parecía sumamente importante.

-¿Mh?, ya Neic, déjame en paz, esto es solo repaso ¿lo recuerdas? Vine por mi poco asistencia, no puedo faltar más- comentaba Karmio aburrido de la clase a la cual asistía forzosamente al no poder tener más faltas innecesarias.

-Perdona señor memoria fotográfica, no todos tenemos ese don-

-No por mi memoria fotográfica me estoy aburriendo en la clase y por tal ya saber lo que está dando para repaso, sino porque lo simplemente lo sé, olvidas a mi hermano, el también la tiene y sin embargo no me llega ni a los talones en cuanto a inteligencia Neic-

-Bueno tu hermano quizás no tenga la inteligencia tuya, pero está casado y dos hijos, los cuales tú también quieres- dijo Neic bajando un poco los ánimos a su amigo quien volvía a ver hacia la ventaba mientras él tomaba nota de la clase

-Bueno, me lleva casi 15 años, no es raro que a mis 19 no tenga la necesidad de sentar cabeza o tener hijos, además… hay tantas hermosuras en el campus ahora… para que apresurarme- decía Karmio observando por la ventaba a las ponis porristas siendo que Neic también miraba por curiosidad pero golpeando en la nuca para que dejara de soñar despierto.

-Un día de estos te ganaras un buen golpe por parte de esas hermosuras Karmio, y será más fuerte que el mío-

-Si… no estuviéramos en clases, te estaría yendo muy mal N, ahora por favor vuelve a tomar apuntes y déjame en…-

-Ustedes dos, si no les importa mi clase son muy bien bienvenidos a retirarse de la misma o los echare- comentaba el profesor cansado de que ambos ponis hablaran durante su clase, siendo que Karmio se reincorporaba y abandonaba el aula, no sin antes chochar apropósito a su amigo, mostrando su molestia hacia él y siendo lo que él esperaba, ya que al ser echado o invitado a salir del aula, no se le acumularía una falta.

-Maldita sea… casi haces que me echen- pensaba Neic mientras observaba a su amigo marcharse sin demasiado drama mientras el profesor volvía a retomar la clase.

Karmio solo comenzaba a caminar tranquilo por el campus esperando que aun las porristas estuvieran practicando, pero lamentablemente no era así, desilusionándolo.

-Ah… ¿tendré que esperar hasta mañana para ellas?, bueno ¿ahora qué?- pensaba Karmio mientras observaba el lugar en donde habían practicado recientemente y meditando que haría con el resto del día.

-¿Por qué crees que es un caso perdido Hyades?- preguntaba un poni terrestre a un pegaso mientras ambos desde la sala de los profesores observaban a Karmio meditabundo casi en el medio del campus solo.

-Porque, te diré la razón principal, no tiene un objetivo en su vida, tanta inteligencia tanto ingenio en un adolecente que no le interesa nada, entro aquí por sus notas sobresalientes, está aquí por si beca completa, no… tiene especialidad alguna a seguir, solo va a las mínimas clases necesarias…, simplemente viene a la mas prestigiosa universidad de toda Canterlot a perder el tiempo y por qué gano el derecho de quedarse- respondía el pesago, siendo que este se observada que había conocido al padre de Karmio.

-Admuzh… te haces mala sangre en vano, aunque padre eh hijo hicieran el mismo camino… al menos una familia el joven tendrá y un empleo estable para mantener la misma- comentaba con una sonrisa el poni de tierra mientras observaba a Karmio caminar por el campus desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

-Si… pero no hará lo que desea, lo vi en su padre… en mi amigo, no quiero…-

-Mira siendo duro y franco, no es tu responsabilidad y lo que le pase no debería importarte, Fecht dejo de ser tu amigo cuando se tomó las cosas enserio, aun en día solo eres un conocido y lo sigues tratando como amigo- comentaba nuevamente el poni de tierra enojado ya por la actitud de su compañero.

-Quizás Steel… pero a alguien que era como un hermano… pese a que quiera cortar lazos…-

-El joven Hyades siquiera sabe tu relación con su padre, ni siquiera te menciono, Admuzh basta o le diré al comité que tiene interés personal con un estudiante- dijo ya serio Steel poniendo un punto a la situación.

-De acuerdo… tú ganas-

-Mira, me pongo más cuando mis estudiantes reprueban, eso puede decir muchas cosas, pero normalmente dice que el profesor no les enseña bien, no me gusta pensar que sus padres envían a sus hijos con un profesor que no les enseña realmente, hago lo mejor que puedo pero si no se ayudan ellos mismo, no puedo hacer más que enseñarles y ayudarles con trabajos extras- decia Steel no tan serio y un tanto más relajado y amigable.

-Nosotros solo enseñamos e impartimos conocimiento- dijo con una sonrisa Admuzh.

-Exacto, si quieres ayudarlo… no pienses en él, después de todo… es el mejor de la universidad, salvo deportes… casi calificación perfecta- comentaba Steel retirándose del salón mientras Admuzh seguía las palabras de su colega y no prestaba atención a Karmio o pensaba en el tratándolo como uno más.

Mientras… volviendo a Karmio este llegaba a habitación siendo que adentro se encontraba su compañero de cuarto mirando al techo y lanzando y atrapando una bola de lana.

-¿Eres un gato acaso Elusive?- preguntaba de forma irónica pero casi sonando enserio Karmio mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto con su magia y su amigo aventándole la pelota de lana en forma de respuesta.

-No, simplemente me sobraba lana de mi clase de arte y… como no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta dentro de dos horas… solo la lanzaba hacia arriba Karmio-

-Bueno lo tomo como válido para pasar el tiempo, aunque aburrido pero valido- comentaba Karmio pasándole nuevamente la bola de lada a su amigo y compañero de cuarto.

-Y dime, en teoría no tendrías que haber salido de clases aun, ¿porque estás aquí?- decía Elusive tomando la lana y guardándola en sus escritorios.

-Bueno logre que me echaran de clase o me invitaron a salir de la misma, así no acumulo más faltas- dijo Karmio acostándose en su cama relajándose.

-Te diría que te estas confiando demasiado, pero dado… tu historial de notas, no está mal toda tu confianza, pero tampoco excesiva, ahora asistes por la faltas- comentaba con una leve sonrisa Elusive ante la confianza que tenía su amigo en sus notas y que no estaba mal, pero que estaba justo con las faltas.

-Y pensar que me faltan tres años nomas…-

-Y ni siquiera vas uno amigo-

-Ah… y son tres años más de Neic-

-¿Ahora qué hizo?-

-Solo molestarme para que preste atención, que se ocupe de sus asuntos… no necesito una niñera o un profesor particular que me esté dando órdenes a cada rato- comentaba algo molesto Karmio ante tener que soportar a Neic y su actitud.

-Bueno… uno puede elegir los amigos Karmio, no tienes por qué seguir siéndolo-

-Lo se… pero tampoco quiero ganarme un enemigo, es molesto pero sería peor si le dejo de hablar sin razón o le digo que es molesto, sabes que se toma algunos asuntos muy personales-

-Pero no lo entiendo, el quizás tengas notas promedio, no es que te necesite para copiarse o no, ingreso a esta universidad…-

-Gracias a su padre, no por méritos propios- dijo un poco enojado Karmio por la forma en que Neic entro a la universidad.

-Bueno… agregando eso, si entonces si necesita de un tercero para aprobar- decía Elusive incorporándose en la cama y observando la hora, aún faltan casi hora y media más para su clase.

-Aunque el dinero también puede comprar notas- acoto Karmio.

-¿A los profesores?-

-No, no no, a las notas comprar a los directivos y similares, dudo que los profesores se dejen comprar-

-También es cierto, el dinero puede mover montañas, no laderas pero si montañas- comento Elusive haciendo pensar a Karmio respecto al dicho, el cual lo había cambia bastante a como era originalmente.

-¿Sabes… que distorsionaste bastante el dicho no?, en todo caso seria, el dinero puede mover laderas pero no montañas-

-Si sé que lo cambie bastante pero me entiendes-

-Bueno… si lo entiendo, analizándolo desde ese punto se entiendo, pero porque soy tu amigo, otro pensaría que no tiene sentido lo que dijiste-

-Aunque lo dijera como debería ser… aún muchos no lo entenderían-

-Eso también es cierto, cambiemos de tema… ¿quién será tu cita esta vez?-

-Lo dices como si conseguir comenzar a salir con una yegua fuera así de sencillo-

-Bueno para ti lo es Elusive, además eres un artista… la yeguas por el momento los aman- comentaba Karmio tratando de ir directo al punto y mostrar que su amigo era mujeriego

-Solo lo dicen, uno por que la soy yo y es cierto, es fácil, lo de los artistas es un invento tuyo para que con ella te pueda presentar a su hermana prima o amiga cercana- dijo Elusive sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de su amigo, el conseguir alguien para el también.

-Tienes razón, pero me conoces… nunca está de más tener a alguien para entretenerte y no pensar en la aburrida universidad- decía con una sonrisa Karmio.

-Como tu amigo… te seré sincero, si sigues así no llegaras a nada en tu vida, estas en esta universidad por tu gran inteligencia y tu memoria fotográfica te ayuda también-

-Tienes razón… pero tengo tiempo y con mis notas… no será problema la carrera una vez que la encuentre, después de todo… con mi promedio cual trabajo no sería capaz de conseguir- comento Karmio mirando hacia el techo algo confiado de sí mismo mientras su amigo suspiraba por la arrogancia del mismo y la poca importancia que parecía tener en su futuro.

Y a los pocos días… en efecto Elusive se encontraba saliendo con una yegua, pero para la mala suerte de Karmio… esta no tenía una hermana o prima para presentarle a su amigo.

-¿Cómo piensas que pude hacerlo a propósito?, simplemente no tiene a nadie para presentarte- comentaba Elusive en su defensa ante las acusaciones de Karmio que el había conseguido pareja pero sin intención de presentarle a alguna conocido de tal a su amigo.

-Vamos de todas la veces que justo esta, que yo te digo para que me presentes a alguna yegua y justo tu nueva novia ¿no tiene conocida disponibles?- decía Karmio molesto por que tenía razón, su amigo había conseguido una nueva novia, pero le faltaba la parte de presentarle una conocida para él.

-Bueno así es la vida Karmio, además tú mismo puedes buscar una cita para cual sea tú objetivo, que estoy segura que solo es una relación fugaz y algo de una noche también- dijo Elusive desentendiéndose nuevamente y reprochándole a Karmio que el solo podría conseguir una relación que cumpla con sus expectativas.

-Bueno si… pero ese no es el punto, tu…-

-Si no tiene conocidas no tiene conocidas, búscate tomate el trabajo de coquetear con una yegua Karmio en vez de que un tercero te facilite esa parte-comentaba Elusive tomando un pincel con su magia y comenzando a trazar líneas tanto horizontales como verticales totalmente aleatorias.

-¿Acaso es un trabajo… o solo son líneas sin orden ni sentido alguno?- dijo Karmio luego de la pelea con su amigo y haberlo arreglado sin palabras de mas, observar como el pintaba quizás de forma aleatoria o con un propósito en concreto.

-Solo son líneas sin sentido… quiero pintar quiero crear algo, no sé qué o qué, pero quiero hacer algo-

-¿Necesitas que me vaya…?-

-Si te quieres ir eres libre de hacerlo… no estamos en nuestra habitación, así que no tiene que vigilarme porque manche algo con pintura.

-Está bien, ¡Neic! Despierta ¿quieres?- gritaba Karmio despertando a su amigo quien se estaba dormido en la sala de arte pese a que Elusive le había dicho como otras tantas veces que no podía hacerlo.

-Mh…, que, terminaste tu dibujo… no pude dormir a causa-

-La sala de arte no es para que duermas Neic, si quieres hacerlo eres libre en tu dormitorio o la biblioteca no aquí- comentaba Elusive molesto con Neic por la obvia razón de que dormía en donde no debía y principalmente en su salón de clases.

-Deben un descanso… no eh dormido bien por los exámenes…-

-Eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos ajenos y en donde nadie te llama- pensó Karmio recordando lo de días anteriores, donde Neic lo molestaba a él para que estudiara innecesariamente cuando Karmio no lo necesitaba para nada y aun no entendiendo el motivo de tal.

-Como sea Neic, no tienes la obligación de estar aquí ni dormite aquí tampoco, ninguno de nosotros te llamamos, puedes ir tranquilo a tu habitación nadie te detiene (o detendrá, pero por favor vete… no estás en buen momento)- comentaba Elusive ya enojado y viéndose en su trazo que se volvía rápido y violento.

-Bueno ya, vámonos nos tres parece que nadie quiere estar aquí en este momento- dijo Karmio ya cansado de la situación usando su magia para levitar a sus amigos y sacarlos afuera del aula de arte junto con él.

-Sabes eso no era necesario para nada…-

-En tu caso si Neic, no te ibas a mover si no- arremetió Elusive mostrando su ya obvio enojo contra Neic mientras Karmio usando su magia los separaba físicamente uno del otro evitando cualquier altercado posible entre ellos dos.

Viendo que una pared mágica y casi invisible lo detenía… Neic solo daba media vuelta y volvía rumbo hacia su habitación, mientras Karmio observaba aliviado y suspiraba por ver que nada paso a mayores.

-Sabes… deberíamos de hablar honestamente con Neic para seguir siendo amigos o no, como desees Elusive- comentaba Karmio mientras observaba como su él poni terrestre se marchaba rumbo a su habitación y podía hablar tranquilamente con su amigo.

-Tienes razón…. Pero no ahora ni hoy, solo quiero trabajar en mi trazo, solo quiero pintar- comentaba secamente Elusive mientras ingresaba al aula de arte dejando solo a Karmio quien después de volver a suspirar… caminaba en dirección contraria a la de Neic, más específicamente hacia el campus.

Ya estando allí, Karmio solo pensaba en las palabras de Elusive referente a que él podía conseguir una novia o yegua para solo algo de una noche o noviazgo.

-Mh… bueno si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo- pensó Karmio para luego caminar rumbo hacia una pegaso porrista que se encontraba descansando en una de las tantas bancas del campus.

-Vamos apúrate Rin, ¿no teníamos pensado salir?-

-Si si si Azure, pero solo espera quieres, necesito descansar un momento ya las alcanzo ¿sí?, las veré allí- comentaba la pegaso a su compañera la cual le sonreía para luego retirarse a vuelo lento y tranquilo.

-(Mh… que lindo francos, tengo que recordar a esa yegua), pero ahora…, hola preciosa- comentaba Karmio tratando de iniciar la conversación con la primera pegaso que había visualizado.

-Mh… que quieres, no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo Rin sumamente seria hacia Karmio mostrándole cero afecto o interés por el mismo.

-Bueno te seré directo y no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo, eres linda hermosura- comento Karmio tomando por la cintura a la pegaso delicadamente, causando que esta solo lo separara rápidamente y le daba una bofetada sumamente enojada.

-¿Atrevido como sé que ocurre siquiera tomarme de la espalda así nomas?- decía Rin enojada por el accionar de Karmio mientras este solo se acariciaba la mejilla por la tremenda bofetada recibida.

-Bueno… no pensé que se enojaría tanto, después de todo… alguien así de hermosa a los halagos debería estar acostumbrada como también a las miradas, (diablos, mal dicho)-

-Eres un idiota sin remedios…- comentaba Rin para luego comenzar al vuelo lento alejarse de Karmio y dirigiéndose hacia el resto de sus amigos que estaban lejos, visibles pero lejos.

-Bueno… quizás una porrista no fue la mejor ideas y elección de todas- pensaba Karmio mientras observaba a Rin alejarse del lugar, pero sin notarse derrotado ya que absolutamente no se sentía así.

Habiendo pasado dos semana desde casi el rose de cascos entre Neic y Elusive, como la negación de Rin a salir o empezar algo con Karmio… este se encontraba en su habitación meditabundo, pensado en quizás llegar al último recurso volver con alguna ex novia, o peor.

-De tanto que piensas quizás tu cerebro explote aunque siendo tu… lo dudo- comentaba Elusive sarcásticamente luego de notar que su amigo llegaba un buen tiempo pensando o con la mirada perdida en un mismo punto.

-En que tenías razón, yo capaz de conseguir una novia rápida y para el propósito rápido, pero quizás mi método no sirva a un cien por ciento siempre-

-Es porque a diferencia de… mh… veamos… de tus notas, no lo sabes todo sobre la materia, quizás haya una variación pero justo esa variación lo cambia todo, con una yegua metes la pata y nunca lo olvidara y siempre te lo recordara- dijo Elusive sonando realmente convincente y sonando que sabía muy bien del tema de que nunca olvidan.

-Suenas como si supieras muy bien del tema sobre que no olvidan…-

-Bueno, las dejas no olvidan el motivo del por qué… larga historia, simplemente tiene que tomar el tema con tranquilidad, nada que querer ir primero o demostrar que dominas… etc etc, cuando llegue el momento que tu esperas Karmio, así si, muestra todo lo que quieras-

-Artista y conocedor de yeguas…, cuando sientes cabeza… te ira bien mi amigo-

-Lo crees, piensas que esta actitud y este "conocimiento" mío, me dará una buena vida en pareja y familia-

-Sí, quizás no sepa tanto del tema… pero sin dudas mal no te ira, eso cuando encuentre a la ideal- comentaba con una sonrisa Karmio hacia su amigo el cual tomaba bien las palabras de este y en pocas palabras decidía ayudarlo en su objetivo de conseguir una yegua para algo de una noche, aunque dentro de la mente de Elusive… decidía buscarle a una yegua para una relación seria y algo duradera por el bien de su amigo.

**Y así mientras ambos amigos comenzaban a discutir el o los planes futuros para conquistas o como mantener la relación actual de Elusive… termina el capítulo de OOTL.**

**Sé que había mencionado que no habría otro capítulo próximo de este fic en un buen tiempo… pero no pude resistir el darles más en la historia de este Karmio, que les recuerdo, no tiene y no tendrá nada que ver con ninguna historia actual o futura, sin más…**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.

.


	3. Of simple rules

**My Little Pony O.O.T.L**

**Of **simple rules

-¿No sé por qué me pareció bueno idea las citas dobles?, simplemente no eres capaz de suprimirte-

-Es… demasiado pedir, si fueron malas ideas, mejor lo olvidamos… no pudiste conocer mejor a Azure- comentaba Elusive quien le sonreía a uno tan contento Karmio mientras ambos estaban en su cuarto de la universidad.

-Ella… ya llegara, me interesaba más su amiga…-

-Mentiras, te conozco y ella te atrae mucho amigo mío- repostaba Elusive quien notaba las claras mentiras de su amigo, quien no hacía más que callar hasta cierto tiempo.

-¿Y si fuera ella mi meta y no otra?- comentaba Karmio tratando de sonar lo más ambiguo posible, siendo en vano ya que su amigo había dado en el clavo con sus palabras anteriores.

-Pues siendo alguien tan inteligente y capaz con las yeguas, te veo tonto con ella- decía con toda sinceridad Elusive.

-Solo… es difícil, una animadora nunca está sola, es difícil acercarse- comento Karmio mientras recordaba las veces que le era imposible acercarse a Azure debido a estar rodeada de amigos, haciendo una tarea difícil.

-Podría pensar la forma de hacerlo… pero con la acción que tuve con esa hermosa dama, digamos que mi mente no está en donde debe- decía con una sonrisa Elusive echándose en su cama cosa que no ayudaba o ayudaría a su amigo.

-Al menos tú, pensé que ella sería más amigable, pero es demasiado violenta para mi gusto, y eso que ni siquiera tocamos la cama-

-Bueno, en eso está lo que se llama conocer a tu pareja Karmio, pero creo que justo con ella no se podía ni intentar- dijo Elusive quien trataba de acomodarse en su cama listo para dormir, sintiendo apenas lastima por su amigo quien no había logrado ligar.

-Pues claro que no, si no, no estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo, sino en la cama con ella, ya que tuve que soportarla durante el tiempo que tú te divertías con su amiga y yo no- comentaba Karmio un tanto molesto por la obviedad de los comentarios de su amigo, que parecía como si alardease de su acción esta noche.

-Admito que traicione el código de amigos antes de yeguas, pero no puedes culparme, ella era hermosa, es más tengo pensado salir nuevamente, eso si no pidiendo que seas mi compañero, ahora es más fácil de conversar con aquella porrista- decía Elusive mientras ya pensaba la manera de volver a invitar a salir nuevamente a esa hermosa joven yegua.

-Le preguntaste su nombre al menos, ya que yo no me moleste con mi caso y no me arrepiento- dijo con algo de orgullo Karmio en cuanto a su accionar.

-Agatha, es el nombre de esa hermosa unicornio, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana eh?, estoy muy cansado…- comentaba Elusive estirando su casco para desear las buenas noches a su amigo quien los chocaba, indicando que el también quería dormir, para luego acurrucarse ambos en sus respectivas camas.

-Claro casanova, mañana tengo que ir temprano al laboratorio, ya van a ver, siempre estoy en lo correcto, estúpidos profesores- pensaba Karmio mientras pensaba en el día de mañana y su propia manera de coquetear con esa pegaso Azure.

En la mañana siguiente se observaba a un Karmio un tanto molesto por no poder haber usado el laboratorio debido a una descontaminación química provocada por un torpe estudiante y que hasta nuevo aviso la zona estaba totalmente sellada con magia y prohibida el acceso a cualquier ajeno al personal de descontaminación.

-Resulta increíble como la magia no puede tocar los elementos químicos contaminados, pero si otras cosas que parecen irreales, bueno… veamos si Elusive está pintando otro ocaso o aun durmiendo- pensaba Karmio mientras fijaba rumbo hacia una zona del campo donde había un árbol y desde cierto punto se podía observar la salida del sol como cualquier momento importante que se pudiera observar en el horizonte.

Luego de pocos minutos de caminar, Karmio visualizaba a los porristas practicando, pero notando la falta de aquella hermosa pegaso Azure, causando en Karmio un poco de desilusión pero animándolo a intentar más tarde, siendo que al llegar al tan especial árbol su amigo no se encontraba como tampoco estaba allí durmiendo.

-Aun seguirá durmiendo, debería hacer lo mismo, tenía dos horas en el laboratorio, pero se podrían aprovechar muy tranquilamente para dormir- comentaba Karmio quien de un momento a otro se tele portaba hacia su cuarto, encontrando en efecto a su amigo aun durmiendo, siendo que el unicornio se echaba en su correspondiente cama para dormir, como también recordando que hoy era un día libre de clases y no había razón para asistir debido a sus problemas de faltas.

Al cabo de tres horas… Karmio sentía como un casco lo picaba en su cama con la intención de despertarlo, cosa que lograba pero el unicornio solo se tapaba con una almohada la cabeza para que no lo molestase, pero el individuo le sacaba la almohada y lo golpeaba con ella en la cabeza logrando despertar de mal humor al semental.

-Vamos dormilón, vamos a conquistar a tu chica que en este momento está entrenando- comentaba Elusive con sumo animo quien lo seguía manteniendo pese a ver la expresión de enojo, sueño y ojos rojos de su amigo a quien acaba de despertar.

-¿Maldita seas Elusive, no tiene respeto al prójimo o ser durmiente?- decía Karmio quien se refregaba la cara para despertarse pese a su gran negativa de hacerlo.

-¿A ti que te parece?, vamos, es ahora cuando el grupo de Agatha y Azure entrenan- dijo aun animado Elusive tratando de hacer que su amigo encendiera motores más rápido pese a la gran lentitud que le llevaba, pero al cabo Karmio ya lucia lucido y despierto, mientras sus ojos aún seguían rojos.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- decía Karmio arreglando su melena y crin negra para seguirle el rumbo a su amigo, mientras observaba si su pelaje celeste estaba perfecto en lo posible.

-Bueno anoche no fue solamente acción y gemidos, hubo charla y preguntas, y entre una de las respuesta fue cuando entrenaba ella junto a tu chica-

-Deja de decirlo como si estuviera obsesionado con ella, es linda nomas…-

-No quiero perder tiempo en esa conversación innecesaria, vamos a que la conozcas mejor- comentaba Elusive abriendo la puerta del cuarto seguido por Karmio quien ya no se notaba tan dormido y lo rojo de sus ojos se iría antes de llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata… en los cuales Karmio se despertaba totalmente y sus ojos ya no se encontraba rojos mientras Elusive le hablaba de su siguiente proyecto en cual consistía que tomaría una foto al azar eh invertiría los colores de la misma con sus correspondiente en la tabla.

-Es interesante, complicado y quizás poco aceptable, porque…-

-Por qué es lo que tengo en mi mente, uno de estos días tomare una selección de fotos las mesclare y elegir una al azar para adaptarla de la manera correcto, no me importa lo que digan lo demás quiera y debo hacerlo, así será como apruebe mi primer año de arte- comentaba Elusive ya imaginándose como revertiría los colores de la foto, pese que aun desconocía los detalles, el esquema o siquiera los colores de la misma.

-Me gustaría tener ese ánimo tuyo, pero como científico… solo necesitas aprobar y aprobar, solo el año final vas por la beca, aunque en mi ambición por la mía se tomara mucho más tiempo-

-Con tal de que nunca te rindas, por más loco que suene como lo mío, lo lograras, aunque por como lo dices será mucho más loco de seguro, tengo que algún día leer esa teoría tuya- decía con una sonrisa Elusive apoyando a su amigo en su trabajo más Karmio le daba ligeras palmadas a su amigo respondiendo el gesto.

-Te la resumiré, con todas las páginas que tiene… puede que te duermas y no lo termines entendiendo…-

-¿Ósea harás la versión para tontos?- dijo Elusive sorprendiendo enormemente al unicornio quien instintivamente respondía.

-Nunca se me ocurriría llamarte así Elusive- comentaba con toda sinceridad Karmio quien al ver la sonrisa de su amigo se daba cuenta que él nunca pensó en eso y solo bromeaba con él.

-Lo sé, solamente lo decía como punto de referencia, pero es bueno saberlo, ahora hacia otro tema…- dijo Elusive mientras señalaba a las porristas en donde se encontraba claramente Azure, causando que Karmio se arreglara usando su magia rápidamente para seguir a su amigo hacia las gradas, para que tratase de coquetear con aquella pegaso de pelaje gris pálido y ojos azules profundos.

… … …

En una clara noche de luna llena tanto Azure como Karmio se encontraban caminando por la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot por su sección turística, aunque para los locales que eran ellos, no era tanto para recorrer.

-¿Sabes Azure te me haces conocida, estudiante en la universidad de aquí?, porque no me suenas de alguna otra recepción aparte el de las princesas- comentaba Karmio quien veía algo familiar en la pegaso con la que difícilmente había aceptado salir con el después de varios intento como de ser echado por los guardias de la recepción.

-De hecho sí, me concentre en literatura, gracias a mi…-

-¿Habilidad como porrista?- decía Karmio quien ya había reconocido a Azure, o se estaba con alguien con el mismo nombre y apariencia, pero las posibilidades en la cabeza del semental eran nulas.

-Si… ¿cómo lo supiste?- dijo Azure al quedar tanto intrigada como sorprendida por como el semental también le comenzaba a resultar similar aquel unicornio tan persistente como lo veía como un cabeza dura que no aceptaba "no" como respuesta a menudo.

-Es que no te acordaras pero en esos tiempos quise salir contigo pero… tenías en claro que no estabas interesado en nadie por tus estudios-

-No logro recordarte, (ya te tengo, juguemos un poco) pero si dices eso sin dudas haz intentado antes, es que una vez que todo lo lograra aprobar iría por otros objetivos- comentaba Azure explicándole que durante su etapa de universitaria era muy aplica y no deseaba perder el tiempo más del que perdió cuando era porrista.

-Bueno, ahora ya sé por qué me resultabas tan familiar, además de hermosa… no cambiaste nada- dijo Karmio quien pasaba una de sus patas por los hombros de Azure quien gentilmente la retiraba de lugar con una leve sonrisa.

-Señor Hyades, mantengámonos profesionales- decía Azure sonriente y levemente sonrojada ante la insistencia del semental al coquetearla.

-¿Profesionales?, acéptate una cita conmigo, no hay profesionalidad aquí, si cortesía y caballerismo, ¿pero cómo profesionalidad?- comentaba Karmio con una sonrisa al ver tales elecciones de palabras de la hermosa pegaso, quien poco a poco bajaba la guardia y mostraba a la Azure real y no la recepcionista.

-Solo acepte por su gran persistencia, que me resulta raro que no lo hayas tenido en tu adolescencia- decía Azure causando un leve sonrisa en Karmio por el comentario.

-Siempre lo tuve, es que desapareciste después del mes que te conocí, desapareciste del campus preciosa, (y yo también tenía otras prioridades)-

-Mh… es que ya no pude vivir en la universidad y fui a la de mis padres y solo iba a las clases necesarias, después de todo… solo estaba en las porristas porque tenía mucha destreza y eso me ayudo a ingresar a la universidad- decía con una leve sonrisa Azure al recordar el poco pero buen tiempo que paso con el equipo de porristas en el breve tiempo que tenía que estar para tener la beca en literatura.

-Oh… beca como deportista, ya veo, pero al menos me alegra saber que no dejaste los estudios- dijo Karmio insistiendo nuevamente con su casco tocar los hombros de la plateada pegaso, pero siendo que ella nuevamente retiraba la pata del celeste unicornio.

-Claro que no, yo tenía en mente que quería aprobarla, pero gracias a la beca el dinero no fue problema para graduarme- decía Azure encontrado divertida la insistencia del unicornio en vez de pesada como muchos pensarían.

-Si… yo fui el mejor en ciencias y sus derivados, pero no asistí a la graduación, con mi amigo tuvimos un plan mejor- dijo Karmio pensando que la tercera seria la vencida logrando que Azure le dejara posar su pata en su hombro pero el más cercano y no dejando que pasara su pata por detrás de su espalda.

-¿Y esa cual fue?, como para no ir a un evento tan importante- comentaba Azure quien ya le había entrado la curiosidad de por qué el alumno tan sobresaliente que el decía ser faltaría a su graduación, que si bien es una formalidad, era una muy importante.

-Como nosotros dos fuimos lo mejores, teníamos que dar un discurso para alentar a los que recién entrabamos, pero ninguno quería hacerlo, así que unos días atrás juntamos a otro grupo para ir a las Pegasus- dijo Karmio pasando su pata por detrás de la espalda de la hermosa pegaso y posándola en su otro hombro, siendo que ella le agradaba la actitud del semental, pero al terminar de hablar ella se sorprendía enormemente

-Oh… entonces quiere decir…-

-¿Qué?- comento incrédulo Karmio al no saber el porqué de la sorpresa de Azure

-Ah… Karmio, yo era Lilithy-

-¿Qué? No, Lilithy tenía ojos verdes, cabello azul y era blanca pálida, no plateada como tú, y que otras características no coincidían- dijo Karmio sin creer para nada que aquella pegaso de hace tantos años haya sido en realidad Azure, contrastando enormemente en apariencia pero notando algo de similitud en sus personalidades.

-Es que es una extraña historia…- decía Azure sumamente nerviosa en cuanto al tema.

-Bueno… me agradan las historias soy bueno escuchando, pero que tal, si repetimos lo de aquella vez, ya sabes como soy- comentaba Karmio quien tomaba a la pegaso por la cintura siendo que ella la miraba fijamente por su atrevimiento esta vez.

-Karmio…, esa petición es muy indebida, incluso si ya nos habíamos acostado en nuestras adolescencias- decía Azure separándose lentamente del unicornio quien le sonreía como le indicaba que siguieran recorriendo las calles.

-Vamos… no hay nada mejor como revivir una historia que haciendo un remake, uno mejor que el primero- dijo Karmio con picardía ante una Azure que sonreía levemente por su determinación, pero aun así molestando la petición del unicornio en la primera cita de ambos.

-No es nuestra primera vez, si cuentas aquellos días entonces…-

-Aun así, ahora sales con Azure y no Lilithy- dijo la pegaso viendo que la expresión del unicornio indicaba que tenía un buen punto, pero pensado posiblemente como convencerla.

-Bueno, que tal… seamos directo, mi casa para ponernos cómodos y contarme la parte de la historia que no se-

-Bueno… años atrás no eran un tonto, si sabias escuchar y atender… pero no creas que sea tonta, quiero que estés lejos en otra silla o sofá cuando te cuente esa parte de la historia, solo aceptó la invitación porque mis cascos están cansados y quiero relajarme- comentaba Azure notándose ahora su cansancio por la semana, como también Karmio se mostraba agotada por la semana.

-Me parece un trato justo hermosa- dijo Karmio tomándola a ella con una pata por una cintura ante la sonrisa de la pegaso.

-Jeh, (además… no es tan malo un reunión de compañeros después de tanto tiempo, quizás ahora con más madurez me sorprenda)-

… … …

-Sabes… muchas de tus ideas terminan siendo absurdas, pero esta… faltar a la graduación, no dar el discurso para futuras generaciones eh ir a las Pegasus, fue sin dudas una de las mejores que se te haya ocurrido amigo mío- comentaba Karmio quien disfrutaba de la vista nocturna de la zona desértica de las zona previa a Pegasus mientras Elusive sonreía al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Vez?, para que dar ese discurso… si los diplomas ya lo tenemos, solo es una formalidad, y los otros ocho ponis que vienen con nosotros están totalmente de acuerdo, mas tú, no me imagino tener que dar esa tesis y explicar a los demás…- decía Elusive antes de ser cortado rápidamente por Karmio quien le sonreía algo nervioso para que dejara de hablar.

-Por ahora mi buen amigo, mantengámonos entre nosotros, no hay nada oficial todavía fuera de mí y unos pocos- dijo Karmio con más serenidad dándole a entender a su amigo que se trataba de algo importante, siendo entendido por él.

-Muy bien, mis labios están sellados- comentaba Elusive mientras hacia el gesto de cerrado en los labios y ofrecía un apretón de patas a su amigo, el cual lo aceptaba.

-Pero me sorprende la cantidad de ponis que decidió venir con nosotros y compartir los gastos del viaje- dijo Karmio al mirar alrededor del tren observando que había cuatro yeguas y cuatro sementales, los cuales estaban emparejados con dos de ellas, y las otras se notaban que eran buenas amigas como que los restantes machos no paraban de observarlas.

-A muchos nuestros padres nos dieron dinero, o algún otro objeto por nuestra graduación…, y que mejor manera de usarlo que en Las Pegasus… como tú con aquella pony gótica-

-¿Qué?, pueda que ella tenga una versión oscura del mundo, pero aparentemente pudo graduarse y detesta a los idiotas- decía Karmio al observando donde se encontraba aquella yegua rechazando con asco a los dos aspirantes solteros quienes parecían los típicos deportistas, haciendo que Karmio se preguntaba si se habían graduado o simplemente se saltaron la vergüenza que consistía reprobar el ultimo año.

-Si es linda, pero prefiero a su compañera-

-Pues claro que la prefieres idiota, es tu novia y deberías de defenderla de aquellos idiotas- comentaba Karmio ante el comentario estúpido de su amigo, que pese que a Elusive le causaba gracia, a unicornio no, pero causando que a su amigo se le generara cierta duda.

-Pues ella es capaz de defenderse sola me lo ha dicho y no veo por qué tanto interés en defenderla- dijo Elusive en cuanto a Karmio no era el tipo de pony quien le importase lo demás generalmente.

-Bueno… no tiene nada de malo si ella decide presentar a su sexy amiga- decía Karmio un tanto pícaro al ser sus intenciones descubiertas por su amigo.

-¿Con que beneficios eh?, solamente era una mezquina excusa para conocer a la amiga de mi novia-

-Tú lo has hecho antes, muchas más veces que yo, no eres quien para juzgar- decía Karmio mientras en el fondo ambas yeguas se habían cansado de los otros sementales y se acercaban a ambos amigos, siendo que Elusive lo notaba eh empujaba a su amigo al asiento delante de él mientras le respondía.

-Sí, pero yo lo eh hecho con más estilo y sin necesidad de pedirlo- comentaba en voz baja Elusive justo antes de que su novia se sentara al lado de él y la amiga de esta al lado de Karmio pero, sin muchas ganas pasaba el semental.

-Que tal Agatha, me alegro que hayas podido y querido venir con nosotros- dijo Karmio saludando cordialmente a Agatha quien durante los meses de relación con su amigo ella le había llegado a agradar como viceversa.

-Gracias, también me da gusto verte Karmio, no tanto a Elusive, pero si a ti- decía Agatha con una sonrisa a constas de Elusive provocando la risa de los tres excepto del unicornio.

-Hey-

-Ah no te enojes era un broma inocente- dijo Agatha abrazando a Elusive mientras Karmio se presentaba con la pegaso, la amiga de Agatha.

-¿Qué tal? mucho gusto, me llamo Karmio- decía Karmio saludando en la mejilla a la pegaso quien correspondía el saludo.

-Mucho gusto igualmente, me llamo Lilithy- comentaba Lilithy quien era pálida de pelaje, de ojos verdes y cabello azul.

-¿Lilithy?, curioso nombre la verdad, ¿o solo es un sobrenombre?- preguntaba Karmio intrigado respecto al nombre de la yegua que le resultaba atractiva.

-No, ese es mi nombre verdadero, ¿por qué?- dijo Lilithy dudosa de la pregunta del pegaso quien se notaba levemente nervioso, mientras que ella apenas, siendo que Elusive y Agatha solo conversaba entre ellos ignorando a sus dos amigos.

-Es que… (¿Que pensara de mi si digo que así se llamó la primera súcubos de la historia?), me resulta extraño nomas, ¿podrías deletreármelo?- comento Karmio sonando sumamente natural en cuanto a evitar el tema del nombre de la pegaso referente a otro contexto.

-Claro… L-I-L-I-T-H-Y, Lilithy-

-Ah… pensaba que era Lilit, bueno gracias por aclarármelo, por cierto, ¿eres del campus?, nunca te había visto antes (y sin dudas reconocería a alguien tan bonita por la universidad)- comentaba Karmio causando un tanto de nerviosismo en la pegaso mientras que los amigos de ambos seguían en la suya.

-Sí, solamente que no vivo en el campus, apenas terminan mis asignaciones voy a casa, no tengo mucho tiempo de sobra, además… lo importante es pasar ¿no?, (así no estoy mintiendo, no completamente)- dijo Lilithy en su defensa sonando convincente para Karmio quien le sonreía.

-Me agrada ver en una yegua que tiene una meta fija- decía Karmio con una sonrisa.

-Seamos sinceros, es una aventura por Las Pegasus, ¿no es asi? ¿Karmio?- dijo Lilithy dando justo en el clavo dejando al unicornio pensativo respecto a su siguientes palabras, ya que su plan original consistía en seguirla coqueteando y no que fuera descubierto.

-Bueno, veo que eres muy perspicaz como inteligente, descubriste mis intenciones, pero al menos no fui tan molesto como tus amigos de allí atrás- comentaba Karmio con inteligencia ante el hecho de ser descubierto, y tocando el tema del por qué ellas dos se movieron hacia esos asientos.

-Eres más agradable y luces más listo, ellos ni siquiera se graduaron, (o dudo que fueran a la universidad… quizás conozcan al alguno de los que tienen pareja exceptuando Elusive)- dijo Lilith mientras que sus amigos aún seguían el uno con el otro, ya sea por el hecho de que realmente se querían o era una trama de ambos para hacer que sus amigos conocieran a alguien.

-(Lo suponía), ¿bueno que dices si en nuestro primer día en Las Pegasus decidimos recorrerla nomas y sin gasto alguno?-

-Me… parece una excelente idea, además… le daremos a los tortolos tiempo a solas, porque tengo entendido que nosotros cuatro compartimos habitación- decía Lilithy tomando nuevamente por sorpresa a Karmio quien no se esperaba compartir cuarto con alguien exceptuando su amigo Elusive.

-No me había enterado hasta ahora que lo comentas, (gracias amigo por la información…)- dijo Karmio sonando totalmente molesto en cuanto la falta de información y como si los hechos coincidieran Elusive y Agatha prestaban atención, siendo que el primero le sonreía nerviosamente a su amigo por omitir u ocultarle información.

Ya más tarde en ese mismo días siendo la mañana, ninguno de los aun llegados cuatro ponys querían visitar Las Pegasus por el cansancio y sueño que tenían debido al viaje del tren.

-¿Qué tal si ya formalizamos Lilithy?, o seremos los únicos que no aprovechen el de estar cansados- comentaba Karmio al ver como Elusive y Agatha estaban acurrucados en uno con el otro en una cama matrimonial mientras que el mismo y Lilight estaban en una misma cama pero algo incomodos.

-Eso es ir demasiado rápido Karmio, no lo piensas, además… ¿porque querrías una aventura con una gótica?- dijo Lilithy intrigada por la razón de que Karmio quisiera salir con ella o estar, aunque fuese una aventura de pocos días, ya que el no lucia como el tipo que sementales que iba en yegua en yegua.

-Por qué el negro y blanco resaltan en ti, además veo que eres bastante inteligente y atractiva, como también es para tener una aventura, que importara si no nos volvemos a ver- decía Karmio de forma convincente revelando que si le atraía la pegaso y que estos días podría terminar en una seria relación, total el punto era divertirse.

-Se paciente… estamos cansados y apenas nos conocemos, un poco más de nosotros y pensare tu propuesta, al menos no eres un amigo molesto, si mono pero no molesto- dijo con una sonrisa Lilithy pensando la propuesta del unicornio que no sonaba mala como también el punto del viaje y faltar a la ceremonia de graduación era divertirse.

-(Si sabré de amigo molestos Neic), bueno entonces podemos empezar, me especialice en ciencias en la universidad…-

**Comentaba Karmio relatando en la especialidad que se había recibido de la universidad omitiendo su mención especial como también tenía que dar el discurso para las nuevas generaciones, mientras que Lilithy lo hallaba interesante y también contaba su asignatura.**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


End file.
